


Three Blind Mice

by girlsoverthere



Category: Nursery Rhymes & Songs
Genre: Drabble, Murder, Spooky, spoopy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsoverthere/pseuds/girlsoverthere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble about a man and his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Blind Mice

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this was written for a Halloween prompt but whatever. The prompt was "write a ghost/scary story 100 words or less that starts with a nursery rhyme."

Three blind mice, see how they run. See how they run in front of Mrs. Pennyweather. See Mrs. Pennyweather scream and jump on the table. See her yell to Mr. Pennyweather to kill the mice. See Mr. Pennyweather grab a log from the fire. See Mrs. Pennyweather scream as Mr. Pennyweather drops the burning log in the middle of the kitchen floor. See the fire catch on Mrs. Pennyweather’s dress. See the fire spread up her leg, enveloping her. See Mr. Pennyweather, standing at his wife’s funeral, looking grief-stricken. “Did you hear she killed herself? He tried to save her.”


End file.
